Changing the Future with The Order: The Sequel
by marauders716
Summary: The sequel to my "Characters read" story This takes place after they would have finished reading the seventh book! Please read to continue the journey from here or get more information on where to find my former story Which I will be continuing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize =)**

**AN- Okay guys, here's the deal. My story "Changing the Future with the Order" has been deleting (as a lot of you already know). Here's what I'm going to do~ I already had the first chapter of the sequel written, so I'm going to work on the sequel on this site. We'll just all have to pretend that they finished reading the books :/ I'll try to add in flashbacks to the important parts though, so nobody will be lost. I don't think that would be breaking any rules, so we should be good. For everyone who would like to see what led up to this point, I have created a live journal account under Marauders716. You can find it at marauders716 . livejournal . com (no spaces). I'm starting to post the chapters tonight, so it may take me a few days to get everything situated there. From now on, that's where my updates will be. Feel free to add me, as I currently have no friends.. and I like having friends lol. I also just wanted to say thank you to everybody for all the reviews and messages I've gotten~ they really meant a lot!**

**For all of you who wanted me to just go to the sequel.. here you go! Hope you enjoy! OH! and one more thing before I stop harrassing you all and let you read.. I need help coming up with a good title for this story.. if you have any ideas just let me know :D**

* * *

Albus looked down at the note he currently held in his hand, he slowly opened it and began to read:

_We understand that you must all be feeling conflicted emotions at this time. The Battle of Hogwarts was the worst battle any of us have ever faced and though we were victorious, we all lost people that we love. Sirius once told Harry that Voldemort was after a weapon that he didn't have in the last war. As we later found out, that weapon was the knowledge of how to destroy Harry. We have now offered you a similar weapon; the knowledge needed to destroy Voldemort for good, while hopefully saving many innocent lives in the process. Time will remain stopped for another twenty-four hours in order for you to come up with a plan on how to proceed from here, as well as get some much needed rest. We will no longer be able to communicate with you after this letter, so we would just like to wish you the best of luck as our fates now rest in your hands. Just know that we trust you all and have complete faith in you and your ability to accomplish this. Allow us to finish this letter by saying how much we truly love all of you and hope you can achieve a better future._

_Lots of Love,_  
_Harry, Teddy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna, and Minerva_

The room was silent for several minutes as everyone took in the last correspondence they would receive from the future.

Sirius was the first to speak, "So, what we need to do now is decide where to go from here."

"I've been thinking for a while," began Tonks, "I know one of the first things we're going to do is have Kreacher free Sirius. If we could get Kingsley or I to do the questioning of Peter, then we could get him to confess to helping Voldemort return to power. The Ministry wouldn't be able to deny it then."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Harry.

"Are you mental, mate?" questioned Ron. "Why wouldn't you want them to know the truth? This way, you and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be called liars all year."

"I know," agreed Harry, "but in the books most of the murders didn't happen until Voldemort was back out in the open. He didn't want people to know he was back, so he spent all his time planning and worrying about the prophecy. He thinks he has the upper hand right now; it might be safer to let him keep thinking that. It will be easier for us to plan and destroy the Horcruxes while he's distracted."

Remus beamed at him, "That's brilliant, Harry. That actually would be the best idea."

"I agree," smiled Albus.

"There's just one problem with the Horcruxes," said Molly worriedly. "How are we supposed to destroy the one in Harry? Obviously we can't just let him get hit with a killing curse again. There's no way to know if he'd survive it this time."

"You're bloody right he's not getting hit with a killing curse!" said Sirius. "We'll find a different way, there has to be one."

"What if there's not though?" asked Harry quietly. "If me dying is the only way to defeat Voldemort for good, then I have to do it; even if it really does kill me this time. We can't let him get as powerful as he did before."

"There's another way!" argued Sirius vehemently. "I refuse to accept that the only way to make the future better is for you to die. I can't lose you, Harry! If I have to keep you in a body-bind forever to stop you, then I will."

Severus was looking at Harry thoughtfully, "Do you think you could bring me into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I don't see why not," answered Harry, looking slightly confused at the change in conversation.

Severus nodded, "If I could get some rare ingredients from the Basilisk, specifically the venom, there may be a way for me to make a potion that would destroy the Horcrux in you. I would have to experiment around with different ideas, but it should be possible."

Everyone looked hopefully at Severus.

"You really think that could work, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see why not," replied Severus. "I certainly haven't spent all my time saving the boy just to watch him die now."

Sirius studied his former rival, "Thank you. If there's a way for you to save my Godson, I will help you with anything you need."

Luna smiled serenely at Severus, "That's very kind of you, sir. I always knew you had to be a nice person deep down. If not, the Bugbears would have gotten you long before now."

Severus wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. He could admit that he wasn't against being in this group's company all that much anymore, but something about that girl would always unnerve him. He settled for just nodding in her direction.

Harry was smiling warmly at his professor, "This means a lot, Professor. I will die if I have to, but I really would prefer not to."

"Indeed," replied Severus, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Well, since that's settled," announced Albus, eyes twinkling full-force, "perhaps we could attempt to decide on a Defence teacher. I have until August thirtieth before the Ministry interferes, but I'd rather not wait that long."

Neville looked at Remus, "Isn't there anyway you could come back, sir?"

"I'm afraid not, Neville," answered Remus sadly. "There's no way I would be allowed to teach again. There'd be too many complaints from parents."

"None of us mind you being a werewolf!" said Neville. "You're a brilliant teacher."

"Thank you, Neville. That means a lot, but I just don't see how it's possible," sighed Remus.

"Could I borrow Neville for a moment?" asked Harry.

Albus hid his smile, "By all means, Harry."

"Actually, I need all the students," decided Harry.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the twins followed Harry out into the hall.

"What are you planning?" smirked George.

Harry smiled back, "Remus was our best teacher, we all know that. Everyone except the Slytherins loved him. I told Remus back in the first book we read that I wanted to change the way werewolves were treated, I think I may have found a way."

"Such as?" asked Fred.

"What if we had all the students who were taught by him write letters saying that they want him back? We might be able to even get them to have their parents write letters too."

Luna smiled, "I like that idea. You should have the students who have already left write letters too, people will listen to them more since they're adults now."

"We could have members of the order write him letters saying why they think he should teach," continued Ginny. "I bet Sirius could even get some letters after he's free from the people they used to go to school with."

Hermione was beaming, "I'm sure he's even taught some his former classmate's children. This could really work, there's no way he could say no if we have all these letters."

"I don't know about that," said Neville. "He's nervous about hurting someone. How are going to convince him not to worry about that?"

"Didn't Tonks want to stop being an Auror so she can have kids and not have to worry about getting hurt?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded, "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Well, she'd need a new job, wouldn't she? Why couldn't they split the position?"

Harry nodded, "You're bloody brilliant! Then she'd be able to take all the classes while he's out for the full moons! They're obviously going to live together once they're married, so they might as well do that at Hogwarts."

"So, are we decided then?" asked Fred with a mischievous smile.

Ginny nodded, "I think so, we should find out if Tonks is interested in the position first and then suggest her to Dumbledore. We won't tell Remus about our idea until we get some letters."

"We'll go in and send out Tonks to speak with Harry," said Luna.

Everyone but Harry left the hall and a few seconds later Tonks came out. Harry quickly explained their idea to her.

Tonks beamed at him, "That's a great idea! I would love to teach you lot and I know Remus would too. He's an amazing teacher and he deserves the chance to be able to."

"Yes, he does," agreed Harry.

With that Tonks and Harry returned into the kitchen, causing everyone to look at them curiously.

"Alright, out with it," grinned Sirius. "The other kids wouldn't say anything until you returned."

"As you all know," started Tonks, "I want to get done being an Auror. I want to be able to have children and not worry about whether I'll make it home to them or not- I don't want my son to have to be an orphan. If you would allow me to Albus, I would be honored to teach Defence class for you."

Albus smiled kindly at her, "I believe you would make a wonderful professor and I would be delighted to have you as a member of my staff."

* * *

**AN: There's chapter one! Let me know what you think, good or bad! Also, if there's any special flashbacks you guys really want to see, let me know and I'll do my best to get them in. It may take me a little while to get the next chapter up, since I want to get my livejournal situated and the next chapter for "Changing the Future" on there first. **

**For anyone interested, I found the Bugbears that Luna mentions on the HP Lexicon. Apparently they like to eat naughty children ;)**


	2. Help

I'm sorry that this is just an authors note, but I have a problem and REALLY need some help :/

Apparently the microsoft word program on my computer is just a trial (Which they failed to tell me and I've had it for almost a year~ aren't trials only about 60 days usually?) It has now appeared to have expired since I can't get onto any of my files. My whole changing the future story was on there, which is not saved anywhere else..

I know someone had sent me a message after my story got deleted saying they had a copy of it if I needed it, but when I went back through my inbox I couldn't find the message. I don't believe I erased it because I never delete my messages lol, figures this is probably the one time. So if you do happen to have a copy of that story, you would be my new best friend!

Any help would be greatly appreciated or any ideas on how to get my files back.. I will seriously cry if that story is gone because I highly doubt I would be able to recreate it. Granted, I still have my sequel I can work on, but I really want to finish my "Characters read" story. Luckily, I had a document in my Doc manager that I could erase to write this message, or I wouldn't even be able to upload anything.

Sorry again about the Arthor's note.. I'll delete it soon, so that I'm not breaking any of the site's rules~ Thanks for everything guys!

~Marauders716~


End file.
